


Глупое стечение обстоятельств

by Vinde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinde/pseuds/Vinde
Summary: Правдой или нет, но им явно не слишком везло. Вот даже сейчас, осматривая незнакомо-знакомые пейзажи, можно было понять, что из этого не выйдет ничего путного и они находятся в конкретных проблемах.





	Глупое стечение обстоятельств

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написанная по заявке на сайте "книга фанфиков". Заявка заключалась в описании ситуации нарисованной на предоставленном рисунке.

      Правдой или нет, но им явно не слишком везло. Вот даже сейчас, осматривая незнакомо-знакомые пейзажи, можно было понять, что из этого не выйдет ничего путного и они находятся в конкретных проблемах.  
  
— Санс…  
  
— Что такое, бро?  
  
— Мне кажется, или это не наш дом.  
  
— Ага бро.  
  
— Санс! Будь серьезнее!  
  
— Прости, бро, — старший скелет примиряюще улыбнулся, следя, как его братик недовольно, но умилительно насупился и топает ножкой, призывая нерадивого братца к осознанию неправильности их положения.  
  
Каким-то неожиданным сбоем системы, произошла ошибка, и их буквально выкинуло в другое измерение. В чужой, неизвестный им таймлайн.  
  
Со стороны казалось, что это их дом, но он был окрашен в более бордовые и мрачные цвета, а атмосфера давила прямо по нервной системе и заставляла слегка испуганно озираться по сторонам.  
  
Как бы ширококостный ни старался казаться невозмутимым и спокойным, но он больше, чем его брат осознавал опасность их положения, но не хотел заставлять нервничать своего братишку раньше времени. Он не знал, что ожидать от места, в которое они попали, и просто старался трезво оценить сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
      Всё произошло слишком быстро. Вот они вместе обедают, а после устроились на диванчик, смотреть шоу Меттатона, которого так любил младший братик.  
  
Непринужденная, приятная атмосфера и мягкая тишина, прервалась лишь посапыванием Папса, который, устав после изматывающих тренировок с Андайн, уснул на братском плече. Санс был и рад этому. Ему нравилось такое приятное времяпрепровождение, когда не надо ни о чём думать, и стоит просто расслабиться и прислонить свою голову к чужому тёплому, наполненному магической жизнью черепу.  
  
Но в мгновение всё это прервала яркая вспышка света и оглушающий шум, разбудивший младшего, заставляя зажимать несуществующие уши и скрипеть зубами от выматывающей боли в голове.  
  
Когда они очнулись от этого странного происшествия, то обнаружили, что окружающий их дом поменялся. Стены бледно-бордового оттенка стали ярче, а сине-фиолетовый пол стал чёрно-коричневым. Салатовый диван преобразился в тёмно-шоколадный оттенок.  
  
Это могло бы не напрягать, но довольно странно не отреагировать на столь конкретные изменения. Даже не в меру глупенький и наивный Папс понял, что что-то не совсем так, и сейчас нервно оглядывался по сторонам, а после, вздохнув, весело улыбнулся и двинулся к выходу.  
  
— Папс?  
  
— Санс, ленивые ты кости! Пойдём, поищем кого-нибудь и спросим куда мы попали! Нам не откажутся помочь. Я уверен в этом! — Папайрус улыбнулся со всем присущим ему позитивом и бросился быстрым и уверенным шагом к выходу, заставляя брата поспешно зашагать за ним.  
  
Санс с трудом поспевал за своим братишкой, но понимал, что не остановит его и по сему лишь следовал за ним, следя, чтобы тот не нарвался на неприятности.  
  
      Ступив за порог дома, пред ними предстало более холодное и мрачное подземелье. Окружающие кидали недовольные взгляды на скелетов и источали настоящее ощущение опасности, но младший словно и не замечал это, а лишь восторженно оглядывал необычную, отливающую красноватой палитрой местность.  
  
Санс нервно вздрогнул, услышав чье-то рычание со стороны, и активизировал магию в своём глазу. Сбоку из леса на них выскочил монстр пёс с намерением впиться своими клыками в чьи-то косточки, и он бы это сделал, если бы его путь не преградила стена из острых синих костей, и тот, врезавшись в них и скуля от боли, не рванул прочь.  
  
— Вы ещё что за куски дерьма? Представьтесь, пока не последовали примеру этого невежи, — из-за угла грациозно вышел до боли знакомый им скелет. Это была точная копия Папайруса, но по внешнему виду можно было понять, что существовал он не в самых мирных и лучших условиях.  
  
Его лицо, фигура и одежда были заострены как и кости, что он призвал. Зубы напоминали острые клыки, а на перчатках не менее острые когти. Броня более тёмных оттенков и кожаные штаны. Всё тело местами и даже лицо украшали неприятные и болезненные трещины, а красный зрачок зло и серьезно смотрел на парочку.  
  
Санс был готов защищаться, но несмотря ни на что, этот парень был копией Папса, вызывая болезненные ощущения в груди и желание прикончить всех, кто посмел причинить вред Папайрусу из этой вселенной, но он постарался взять себя в руки. Это не его вселенная и не касается его.  
  
Тем временем Папайрус в восторге оглядывал стражника, оценивая его силу и восторгаясь, что тот был таким классным!  
  
— Я великий Папайрус! А это мой ленивый брат Санс. Прошу нас простить, и мы хотим просить помощи. Мы совсем не знаем, как тут оказались! — счастливо вещал долговязый. «Злая» версия лишь смерила его пристальным, мрачным взглядом и двинулась в глубь леса, ближе к руинам.  
  
— Нахрен вы тут не сдались. За мной. Пусть Санс… Ред, что-нибудь с вами сделает. Он больше разбирается в этом бреде о переносах между мирами и прочей лабуде… — братья переглянулись, но последовали за гордо шагающим вперед них скелетом.  
  
У Папайруса крутилось в голове много вопросов о том, куда же они попали, но видя, что его копия не настроена на диалоги, решил придержать вопросы в себе. Хоть этот Папайрус и выглядел опасным, но он был на удивление менее агрессивным, чем его кричащая внешность, и Санс рискнул обратиться к нему.  
  
— Приятель, не вежливо просить представиться, но не сказать самому кто ты, — в ответ на его слова, долговязый скелет резко остановился, из-за чего Санс врезался в его спину и отшатнулся, уже не радуясь своему вопросу, но Папайрус только обернулся, холодно сверкнув алым глазом, и отвернулся, бросая лишь одну фразу и ступая дальше:  
  
— Эджи, — похоже это и есть его имя. Ну естественное дело, что его имя скорее Папайрус и Санс понял, что спросил конкретную тупость, но радует, что тот спокойно ответил на его вопрос, несмотря на всю «глупизну».  
  
Обрадовавшись сравнительной открытости своей копии, Папайрус кинулся к Эджи и начал расспрашивать его обо всём, что только приходило в его невинную головушку. Поначалу, красноглаз грубо пытался отослать навязчивого скелета и даже угрожал, но, сдавшись, просто начал давать монотонные и односложные ответы. Благо, что похоже Папайруса это вполне устраивало.  
  
Хоть этот Папайрус и казался устрашающим, но Папайрус — есть Папайрус, и Эджи где-то в глубине души был тем же добрым скелетом, что просто не мог, смотря на столь милое и невинное создание, разрушить и его, как когда-то поступили с ним.  
  
      Впереди показался пост слежения, за которым Санс проводил столько времени. Было не удивительно, что там обнаружилась его копия, да ещё и в наглую дрыхнущая. Впрочем, Папс так же находил своего братца за игрой в «храпелки» с завывающим ветром зимнего Сноудина.  
  
— А ну поднял свою задницу, ленивая тварь! — Эджи без зазрений совести, со всей силы ударил по столу рукой в когтистой перчатке, и стоило Феллу встрепенуться и открыть свои сонные глаза, как Пап схватил того за ошейник и потянул, заставляя встать.  
  
Злобно скалясь, Эджи прожигал в своём брате дыру, словно бы действительно желал расплавить низкорослого своим красным глазом и втоптать того в грязь. Была ли этому какая-то причина, что спокойный до этого скелет стал в мгновение ока агрессивнее, да ещё и к своему брату? Тот лишь кривенько улыбнулся, смотря тому в единственную горящую глазницу.  
  
— П-приветик босс. Я не думал, что ты решишь меня навестить так рано, — на это высокий скелет, лишь фыркнув, оттолкнул брата и направился к своим напрягшимся гостям.  
  
— Эджи! Так нельзя! — начал было возмущаться Папайрус, но получив полный раздражения взгляд, съежился и замолк. Санс же пристально смотрел на красноглазого любителя горчицы, пытаясь понять, чем же он заслужил такое отношение от своего «Папайруса», но в голову не приходило ничего особенно хорошего, и он хмурился лишь сильнее.  
  
— Ред. Если это очередной итог твоих идиотских экспериментов, — Эджи показал пальцем в сторону их оригинальных копий, привлекая наконец внимание брата и заставляя убрать с лица дебильную улыбочку, — то будь добр и исправь эту неурядицу, пока в подземелье не упал человек. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
  
— Д-да. Б-босс… — но на удивление улыбочка мгновенно наползла обратно, а Фелл, словно довольный пёс, то осматривал гостей, то бросал взгляд на своего брата.  
  
      Санс в очередной день нервно постукивал костяным пальчиком о гладкую поверхность стола и смотрел в сторону своего брата, которого, казалось совсем не напрягает сложившаяся ситуация.  
  
Попав в новый дом, под опеку королевского стражника Эджи, Папс старался выведать, как он стал таким крутым и взял на себя роль «хозяюшки в доме», а Эджи лишь с интересом на это смотрел и даже с подначивания Папса, неуверенно участвовал вместе с ним в готовке и прочих действиях.  
  
Папайрус из этой вселенной напоминал уличного кота, что боится доверять другим и готов любому выпустить в лицо коготки. Это было даже забавно, и всё могло бы быть не так плохо, но Санса до хруста костей нервировал взгляд Реда. Фелл, казалось, поглощал высоких скелетов одними глазами и чуть ли не пускал слюни, расплываясь в мерзкой ухмылке, от которой бросало в дрожь.  
  
Последней каплей стал момент, что увидел Санс буквально утром. Ред в наглую возложил свою костлявую ручищу на бедро его братика и предлагал зайти к нему в комнату, помочь кое-что найти. В тот момент, Санса остановило от планов сделать из Фелла «решето» — вовсе не «понимание, что только Ред знает, как их вернуть домой», а появившийся в комнате Эджи, что отразил атаку оригинала и не дал избить своего тупого братца. Но для Реда — это не было спасением. Ему благополучно вломил разозлённый Фелл Папайрус и отправил обоих низких скелетов «гулять».  
  
Впустили их домой лишь вечером. Папс радостно пытался накормить Фелла, вызывая у Санса хитрую ухмылку. Ред был в нокауте примерно на добрую половину вечера, пока не придет в себя от наивкуснейших спагетти Папайруса приправленных ядерно-острым соусом Эджи.

 

***

  
      — Я полагаю, мой бесполезный брат один не справится. Может ты ему с этим поможешь? — недовольно пробурчал Эдж и указал пальцем на оригинала. Санс лишь пожал плечами и подмигнул.  
  
— Без проблем. Я довольно умен.  
  
— Надеюсь у тебя есть в голове «мозг», в отличии от него, а то если ему вскрыть черепушку, там только надоедливая псина кость грызет. — пробубнил высокий и отвернулся.  
  
— О, пове-е-ерь. У меня тонна мозгов. СкелеТонна, — далее послышался вопль Папайруса из гостиной, а Эджи предпочел поцеловаться лицом со столом, лишь бы не слышать эти тупорылые шутки, чуть не пробив предмет обихода своим черепом.  
  
— Санс!  
  
— Да ладно вам! Вы такие унылоКостные, — после этого стол был с рыком буквально перевернут нахрен, а Сансу пришлось примерно минут так десять уворачиваться от разозленного Эджи, чтобы не отхватить больно по черепушке с ноги, но он не жалел о своих шутках.  


 

***

  
      Не сказать, чтобы Санса интересовали отношения между этой парочкой, но стало очень неЛовКостно, когда он неудачно вернулся в дом и обнаружил нависающего над Эджи Реда. Тот в наглую, пуская слюни, лез под чужую броню, не смотря на недовольства первого, но стоило им заметить вернувшегося скелета, Папайрус вспыхнул невообразимо ярко-красным цветом и, с ноги отправив брата в полёт, рванул наверх, поправляя свой шарф и броню.  
  
Не то, чтобы Сансу были важны их отношения с этой точки зрения, но вспоминая, как тот подкатывал к его брату, Санс давился всевозможными недовольствами и хотел утроить своему двойнику поистине плохое времечко, но в тоже время ему не хотелось расстраивать Папайруса. Ни своего, ни Фелла. Даже если Фелл и не был его Папайрусом.  
  
Взаимоотношения между здешними скетобратьями были крайне сомнительные. С одной стороны казалось, что Папайрус просто на дух не переносит Санса, но с другой, можно было заметить, как Эджи бурчит, но поправляет плохо завязанные шнурки брата, чтобы тот не пропахал носом снег Сноудина.  
  
Вероятнее у них просто… Своя собственная, особенная любовь, и Сансу в подробности вдаваться ну совсем уж не хотелось.  
  
      Как они и договорились, Санс стал помогать Реду в его попытке починить Таймлайн, скрыть брешь между мирами и наконец на пятый день своего прибывания там, они смогли открыть портал в оригинальный мир. Только вот точно туда? Вдруг там ещё какой-то параллельный мир? Но всё же, собравшись вместе, на этой локации они внимательно смотрели на дыру измерений, источающую яркий белоснежный свет.  
  
— Ну что ж. Мы можем возвращаться и не мозолить более глаза в этой вселенной, — Санс блаженно улыбнулся, разводя руками и предвкушая, как они вернутся домой, и можно будет наконец выспаться.  
  
— Э-э-эджи-и-и! — Папайрус слёзно налетел на нового друга с обнимашками. — Я буду так скучать! — естественно на это действие Эдж даже смутился, стараясь оттолкнуть эмоциональную копию от себя.  
  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не остаться тут? — на неожиданный возглас не в меру довольного Реда обернулись все, смотря с недоумением на хитрую морду скелета.  
  
— Приятель, ты уж прости, но в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше, — Санс усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Эдж прорычал, что-то нечленораздельное, а Папс с укоризной глянул на брата.  
  
— А тебе я и не предлагаю остаться, — Фелл резко сорвался с места и, подхватывая двух высоких скелетов на руки, рванул от этого места.  
  
— Какого чёрта! — естественно Санс не выдержал и, матюгнувшись, рванул следом.  
  
— Тупое животное, — Эджи буквально закатил глаза, — Отпусти нас, мудень, — его костлявая рука в когтистых перчатках не в меру болезненно схватила за челюсть низкого скелета, но тот только расплылся в ещё более похабной ухмылке, радуясь своему трофею.  
  
— Что происходит? — Папайрусу было неловко. Он ничего не понимал, и из-за растерянности просто прижимался к Эджи, боясь, что его уронят, а это будет уж не очень приятно. Где-то сзади послышалась мегалования, а через секунду за троицей гнался Санс, чей глаз ярко пылал голубым цветом.  
  
— А ну стой, ты, грязный братопохититель! — Раздался треск заряжающегося Гастер Бластера и маты Эджи.  
  
— Кретин долбаный! Ты в нас попадешь! — окончательно обозлившийся Фелл Папайрус призвал стену из костей прямо под ногами Реда, что подкинули нерадивого братца в воздух, и с его ноги даже кроссовок слетел, цепляясь за острые кости.  
  
Сам Эджи оттолкнулся от брата и ловко приземлился на землю с ценной Папайрусной ношей на руках. Ред плюхнулся мордой в снег, но после показал большой палец, дескать он цел. Ему повезло, что атака брата оказалась довольно безвредной, но упавший с небес на его голову кроссовок вырубил несчастного похитителя.  
  
— Долбоёб. Мудозвон несчастный право слово. С кем я живу? — тихо бурчал Эджи и поставил не понимающую ничего копию на землю. Папайрус с секунду подумал и выдал самый гениальный вопрос.  
  
— Что такое долбоёб и мудозвон? — кажется, мегаловния усиливается.

 

***

  
  
      С грехом пополам Оригиналы таки попали в свой мир и потихоньку даже пришли в норму от эффектных приключений, занимаясь своими делами. Буквально через пару недель они сидели и попивали чаёк, смотря очередное шоу Меттатона.  
  
— Санс, я всё же так и не получил ответ, а что такое…  
  
— О боже! Сколько времени. Папс, мне нужно провести внеплановый обход подземелья на наличие человека, — и Санс уже встал с места, но они услышали странный скрежет и над ними открылся портал, роняя на голову парочку незваных гостей, придавливая ещё сидящего на диване Папайруса.  
  
— Опс, босс. Мои расчеты кажется были опять недостаточно верны.  
  
— Са-а-а-а-анс!!! — и сейчас никто не станет задавать вопросы о пошлой позе упавших скелетов и почему они полуголые и светят ребрами, но улыбка Санса не предвещала для чёртового Фелла ничего хорошего.


End file.
